immortal_houndsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsutomu Takamiya
Tsutomu Takamiya (高宮勤, Takamiya Tsutomu) is an antagonist in Immortal Hounds. Takamiya is a horrible and selfish Vector. Appearance Tsutomu is a shorter overweight man with short black hair and glasses. Plot Shinichi Kenzaki was on the scene with Masaki Wakabayashi and Kouzou Shigematsu, interrogating Tsutomu Takamiya. As they talked, they mentioned a hostess died and hearing who she was, Tsutomu explained he had a romantic relationship with her two months ago. Kouzou then said his tooth was hurting and that he was afraid to go to the dentist and Tsutomu agreed saying no one liked the sound of the dentists machines. Hearing that Shinichi understood he was a vector, as normally they don't go to dentists. Tsutomu realized he failed, but as they arrested Tsutomu, Shinichi saw UNDO stopping in front of the building and made Tsutomu and Kouzou swap places. A bit later, Shinichi was with Masaki and Tsutomu, telling Tsutomu that the Escape Artist won't be coming for him, as she took the bait with Kouzou. Shinich showed a picture of Teruyoshi and Tsutomu recognized him, saying he was the one that set him up on this region per his organization request. As Tsutomu saw Shinichi fixated on Teruyoshi, he understood that Teruyoshi infected some family member of him, saying that Teruyoshi got one point. As he explained things, he told that after their got three points, they become like him. In that moment Shinichi understood Tsutomu was immortal and shot him. As Tsutomi got up, he congratulated Shinichi for noticing and commented that with three points, the organization is making them monsters like them. He revealed he already got three points already and mentioned the other two women he infected. That made Shinichi angry, but Tsutomu told him he had no other choice, as with nor immortality, they don't have hospital, medicine, etc and can easily die. Shinichi then slammed Tsutomu on the ground, questioning if that's why Ikumi had to die. He then promised he will kill all vectors and those that are immortal like him, he will make them wish they could die. As Shinichi received a message from Fuurin, they went to meet her and handed Tsutomu over. Tsutomu was being kept safe in an apartment, until they find him another safe place and name, but that was making him angry as he was bored and alone. He then saw Teruyoshi Kouda and greeted him, wanting to drink with him and asking him if he got three points, but Teruyoshi told him, he will no longer infect people and will try to gain the points by being an escape artist. When Tsutomu got a chance he Shinichi, who asked him what is a vector. Tsutomu then explained while now are 1.8 billion people, there were over 7 billion from where he came. Shinichi met with Tsutomu, where Tsutomu explained him that he came from a different world that works a bit differently and while he can find things being weird there, he also finds lot of weird things in this world too. Shinichi wasn't willing to believe him, but the more they spoke, the more he believed in what Tsutomu was saying. Tsutomu requested he to be kept safe and not send to the UNDO and he will be providing him info, even mentioning that Teruyoshi is training to be an escape artist and hearing that Shinichi agreed. After his talk with him, Shinichi discussed the new things he learned with Masaki and stated he did believe what he was saying and that UNDO definitely knew a lot more about the vectors. Category:Characters